


Dominance in the Dojo

by HauntedClock



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedClock/pseuds/HauntedClock
Summary: Sheriff Mao Mao Mao and his boyfriend (that's you!) spend the afternoon sparring and "sparring" in the dojo.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Dominance in the Dojo

Today is a special day. Not because of any holiday or celebration, but because Badgerclops plans to drag Adorabat out of HQ and will do whatever it takes to keep her out until this evening. In just a few short minutes, you and Mao Mao will have the whole place to yourselves. This is the first time the two of you have been able to spend time alone in his own house. The woods just outside of town are romantic and all but there’s no place like home. You both have been preparing since yesterday and you’ve got the whole event planned out. The plan is for you and Mao Mao to roleplay as a villain and hero respectively in a themed sparring session. That’s fun on it’s own, but what happens when it’s all over is the reason you had to get Adorabat out of the house. Yesterday, Adorabat was reasonably worried about Mao Mao skipping meals again but the two of you assured her he's doing it for the special training you and him have been undergoing. Adorabat was dissuaded from wanting to participate after we told her the training has to do with love-based combination attacks, ones for boyfriends only and that she wasn’t allowed to see the moves until they were perfected. You’re sure you and Mao Mao will create a cool move at some point, but what transpires today will never be seen by Adorabat.

Badgerclops and Adorabat stand outside of HQ while you and Mao Mao stand near the sliding door. “We’ll be back at, like, five or something, I don’t know,” Badgerclops warns.

“I think five hours is plenty of time,” you say.

“All right, Adorabat,” Mao Mao kneels down and pats Adorabat’s head. “Have fun doing… whatever it is you and Badgerclops are gonna do.”

“We’re gonna follow Pinky around so we can stop him from committing crimes!” Adorabat yells excitedly.

“Isn’t that sweet? Don’t keep him waiting now!” After waving goodbye to Badgerclops and Adorabat, you and Mao Mao stand alone in the doorway. “That’ll definitely keep them busy for a while,” you hear Mao Mao say to himself. He turns to you with his paws on his hips. “Ready to get started?” he asks.

You look down at him and nod. “You know it,” you respond confidently.

The two of you head into the dojo for your sparring session. The sky is clear, the wind is still and the air is pleasantly warm. Spring afternoons are rarely more perfect than this. Mao Mao claps and raises a weapon rack. After examining the rack, you decide to practice wielding a two-handed battle axe. Mao Mao has taught you well enough but you’ve never used it to spar before. This situation is so low tension that whatever mistakes you make won’t bother you too much. You firmly grasp it in your hands and turn to Mao Mao, signalling you’ve made your choice.

Mao Mao pulls out Geraldine and unsheathes it slowly before pointing it at you. His cape flutters, seemingly due to the gesture. “Villain!” he shouts. “You’ve been caught red-pawed. Your reign of terror ends here. Lay down your weapon and I may go easy on you.”

“As if,” you reply. “I won’t let you stand in my way, hero. You can’t stop me!”

Mao Mao lowers his stance. “Then you leave me no choice,” he says in an unusually low tone.

You lower your own stance in a manner similar to him. "Your legend ends here!" You end the conversation by charging at him. He responds in kind and your weapons clash. You push him back and follow up with an overhead slam. He dodges to your right and goes for a stab but you swing your axe towards him and parry the attack. You kick Mao Mao away and he does a backflip in the air to recover. When he lands, he puts Geraldine in its scabbard and dashes towards you, slashing horizontally when he gets close enough. You jump backwards to dodge but Mao Mao continues his advance. He jumps in the air and raises his sword above his head. Remembering a lesson he taught you, you ignore the instinct to block or parry and instead jump to your right. You hold the axe out horizontally and rush him, intending to knock him over. Anticipating this, Mao Mao jumps again so you pass under him. Just as you do, he kicks your shoulder and sends you to the ground. You land on your back and try to get up but before you know it Geraldine is mere centimeters from your face. It catches you by surprise, you can feel your eyes go wide.

Mao Mao shows no sign of weakness. His breath is in control, his fur is clear of any sweat, and his stance exudes confidence and strength. He looks down at me with disappointment in his eyes. “It’s over. Even on an empty stomach, it seems I was too much for you.”

Your breath is heavy and you feel exhausted. You should have known using such a heavy weapon wouldn’t be so easy. You grit your teeth and leer at him. “Curse you!”

Mao Mao sheathes Geraldine. “It’s only natural that the hero triumphs over the villain. Now it’s time for your sentencing.” He pulls out a set of handcuffs from his waistband and puts them around your wrists. He cuffs you from the front, which would normally be a bad idea but it’s absolutely necessary for what’s about to happen.

Mao Mao leads you to the center of the dojo. He claps twice and a single wooden pillar rises from the ground. He pushes you against it which makes you fall on your butt. He unsheathes Geraldine and raises it as if he’s going to stab you with it. Instead, he uses his free hand to raise your arms up before driving Geraldine into the wooden pillar. The chain linking the cuffs together now rests on the blunt side of Geraldine’s blade, trapping you against the pillar. You’re leaning against it at about a 45-degree angle which isn’t as comfortable as you were hoping. Still, seeing Mao Mao take charge like this more than makes up for it.

After taking a few steps back, he crosses his arms and looks down at me. “This is where you’ll be doing your time. For your crimes, your sentence will be long and withou–” He notices the tent you’re pitching in your pants. His face turns red as he looks away in embarrassment. “You can’t be serious! Does being locked up and helpless turn you on?” He closes his eyes and puts a hand on his hip.

“Only if a strong, handsome hero like you has the key.” You say with a smile.

“W-well then, hehe,” he scratches the back of his head and puts on a bashful smile. His eyes shoot open, as if he just got an idea. He turns towards you again. “I think I can cut you a deal, shorten your sentence.” He approaches you once again and places a hand firmly on your crotch, gripping your penis through your pants. “Let’s put this to the test, shall we? We’re done when I say we’re done. Should you satisfy me sufficiently, I'll let you go. If you cum before I do, well, your punishment will be… legendary.”

“Wow, consorting with a villain,” you tease with a smirk. “Are you sure about this?”

Mao Mao lifts his pinky away from your cock and extracts its claw. “I'm sure.”

Your dick twitches. Mao Mao jumps a little. You sharply exhale out of your nose. “Fine, I accept your deal.”

Mao Mao pulls the pants off your legs and tosses them aside, allowing your dick to stand tall and free. It's quite the member but nothing the sheriff can't handle. “You seem to be under the impression that you had a choice to begin with.” He takes his gloves off and throws them in about the same spot as your pants. “Allow me to show you the error of your ways.” He holds your dick with a much more gentle grip than before. He moves his hand along the length slowly as if he’s just playing with it. “I can’t believe you’re already this hard,” he says in an almost disappointed tone. He reaches under his waistband and pulls out a bottle of lube. This means he’s skipping oral, but considering this is about him you elect not to say anything. He’s in control. He could have let you cum and then kept going as long as he wanted but he’s decided to test your endurance instead. He knows what he wants, and if he wanted your semen in his mouth he would have let himself lose the battle against you.

Mao Mao squirts some lube into his paw and lathers your dick with it. He sets the bottle aside and stands up. He stares deep into your eyes as he takes his cape off, letting it fall to the ground behind him. Without breaking eye contact, he walks forward and positions his butt over your dick. Seeing this as part of the test, you return his gaze in kind. He uses his left paw to guide your dick to his butthole and places his right paw on your chest to use it as support as he leans over. No sooner than you feel your tip press against his sweet spot does Mao Mao begin lowering his hips. Mao Mao’s breaths become more audible as he lowers himself down your length. A sigh escapes him as he reaches the base. He grinds his butt against your hips for a moment as if to make sure he’s as far down as he can go.

Mao Mao’s first few squats are hard and strong. You make a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan. Mao Mao looks you in the eyes as he slams his butt down on you. The way he’s looking at you is, in a way, intimidating in how well he maintains his composure with a dick in his ass. When the eye contact becomes too much for you, you look down at his crotch. He's hard, and for a guy as short as him you’re always impressed at the size of his cock. It's nearly as big as yours and looks like a third leg on his body. His dick bounces up and down with his hip movements, occasionally tapping your belly. His equally hefty balls sag below, the angle the two of you make preventing them from moving too far from their resting spot above your crotch.

You look back up at Mao Mao just in time for him to pick up the pace. Lighter but faster thrusts designed to bring you to orgasm as fast as possible. Mao Mao's breaths are in tune with his squats and get louder as his speed increases. You feel a grin come across your face. He smiles back at you in a way that belies the rough and tough persona he's been putting on. There's a certain warmness in that smile, as if it's reminding you that he's your boyfriend and that he loves you. Even if it breaks character, you won't do anything that might spoil the fun. At least, voluntarily. You can feel your orgasm approach. You try and fail to keep your hips from thrusting up against Mao Mao’s well-padded butt. You place your feet firmly on the ground in preparation for what's to come. You close your eyes and clench your teeth, doing everything you can to hold on for just a little longer.

You open your eyes when you feel Mao Mao's paws on your cheeks. He leans forward, getting as close as he can to your face without directly touching it. "Already, huh?" Mao Mao teases with a smirk on his face. His breath makes your face warmer than it already is, likely more red as well. "Make it count."

You buck your hips wildly and grunt through your teeth as you cum inside Mao Mao's ass. The feeling is so intense that you have to close your eyes again to keep them from rolling into your head. Your toes curl and vibrate from the pleasure but you maintain your footing. You thrust with enough might for your balls to slap his butt on a few thrusts. Mao Mao moves his arms around your head and leans forward so that his mouth is next to your right ear. Hearing his breaths break every time your hips slam against his ass motivates you to ride this out as long as you can. At this point you've run out of cum to give but you can't stop thrusting. Mao Mao has stopped moving voluntarily and your movements are enough to keep him bouncing on your lap. Once the pleasure shockwaves leave your system, you lose the energy to keep moving and your butt falls to the floor. You let your head rest against the wooden pole and take deep breaths.

Mao Mao slowly raises himself off of you, using your shoulders for support. Your cock slides out of his ass, completely covered in a mixture of lube and your own semen. Your erection throbs above your stomach, refusing to rest just yet. You finally open your eyes to see Mao Mao standing over you with his arms crossed, his own penis at full mast. Whatever aura of encouragement he had just moments ago seems to have washed away and been replaced with something closer to disappointment. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “You lost twice. I told you, if you came before I did that you would be punished." Mao Mao reaches above you and removes Geraldine from the wooden pillar, causing your arms to fall with your body soon following.

You hit the floor a bit harder than you thought you would. As you turn yourself onto your stomach, you hear Mao Mao move to stand in front of you. You look up at him, though you don't have to look far since your arms are almost as long as he is tall. He claps twice and two giant pillows fall behind him stacked on top of each other. He sits down on the floor and rests his head on the pillows. His dick throbs in his lap as he looks up at you. "Get to work."

You move your gaze down to his crotch and reach for his cock with your cuffed hands. "Ah ah ah," Mao Mao protests, wagging a finger. He grabs the chain connecting your cuffs and brings it down to the ground between his legs. You instinctively close your eyes as you are once again reacquainted with the floor, only this time you have little choice in the matter. Mao Mao raises his legs and rests them on your shoulders. When you open your eyes, you notice how much closer to his crotch your face is. Your nose is suddenly just shy of his balls. He managed to slip the chain of your cuffs under his butt and behind his back, meaning the only places your hands can go are the floor and the sides of his torso. "Try again," he demands, wagging his dick across your field of view.

Without a word, you oblige. You start with his balls, taking one into your mouth and tossing it with your tongue for a bit before moving on to the next. The angle Mao Mao has you at makes it easy to stare into his eyes. His face is as solid as stone without a hint of blush. You move your head to the side and wrap your mouth around his cock. You run your mouth up and down his cock a few times, letting your tongue slip out to get some extra licks in. After a few passes, you keep your mouth at the tip and swirl it around your open mouth with your tongue. The barbs have always felt strange to you but not in a bad way and Mao Mao enjoys it when you play with them. You lose control of the head a couple of times and have to start at the base again. Mao Mao's unwavering gaze of judgement makes it difficult to gauge if you’re doing a good job or not, but maybe that's the point.

Breaking eye contact, you wrap your lips around the tip of his penis and slowly take as much into your mouth as possible on the first go. You make it about halfway down the length before returning to the head and trying again, repeating the process in the hopes that one of these attempts will see you swallow the whole length. You can feel saliva building in your mouth faster than normal so at the times you focus on using your tongue you make sure to let some spit fall onto his dick for extra lubrication.

You hear a sharp exhale come from Mao Mao’s nose. You look up to check on him and see his expression still hasn’t changed. You're sure you heard that sound, though, so you know you’re getting somewhere. You remove his penis from your mouth. It slaps against his stomach and you waste no time pressing your tongue against it. Running your tongue up and down his length, you make sure your breaths are extra hot. You then use your tongue to scoop his cock back into your mouth and get back to work. You forego more elaborate tongue movements and speed up your movements. Looking down at Mao Mao's hips you notice they're fidgeting as if he's trying to stop himself from thrusting into your mouth. He moves his thighs to the sides of your head, not exactly gripping you but enough to warm your ears. Your movement options are limited, but you have a feeling that won't be a problem much longer.

You finally manage to take his whole cock in your mouth at once. You keep your nose pressed against his belly for a time, the feeling of his hips fidgeting around you bringing some satisfaction. You open your mouth enough for your tongue to slip out and do your best to lick his balls. You accidentally let out a moan as you do so. You bring your head up to get some proper air but you feel Mao Mao's legs cross behind your head.

When you look up at him he’s wearing an incredibly smug grin. "Enjoying yourself?" Mao Mao asks. "Remember your place, villain." You feel his ankles touch your back and before you can prepare yourself he starts thrusting his dick into your mouth. It seems that approaching orgasm has made Mao Mao finally lose his composure. The ferocity of his movements, the force at which his crotch meets your lips, and the way he's panting signals that his orgasm isn't far away. 

Mao Mao closes his eyes and lets out a roar as he squeezes your face against his crotch. His feet twitch on your back and you feel his penis throb against the roof of your mouth as he cums. Remembering what happened the first time you did this, you resist the urge to breathe through your nose. Due to his size and to how deep inside your mouth his cock is, most of his semen passes right past right past your taste buds and down your throat. You keep your lips wrapped tight around his cock to prevent as much of his cum from leaking out as possible. He manages to thrust a couple more times before his legs seem to give out and his butt hits the floor. Since the vice keeping your head attached to his crotch has loosened, a bit of his cock slides out of your mouth. Seizing the moment, you move your hands to grip the sides of his torso and suck his dick for a little longer. Mao Mao just lays back, revelling in the afterglow. You've held your breath long enough and swallow Mao Mao's legendary seed in two audible gulps before removing yourself from his penis and taking a deep breath. You rest your head against his left thigh and catch your breath.

Mao Mao rubs his cock with his right paw and squeezes out a couple last droplets of cum that he lets run into his fingers. He brings that paw to your face and you let him stick his fingers in your mouth. "Sorry," he apologizes as he rubs his paw pads on your tongue. "Got a little carried away at the end there." He takes his fingers out of your mouth so you can speak.

"So, am I free to go, hero?"

The question visibly takes Mao Mao by surprise. He looks away and scratches the side of his face. "Well, I, um, suppose so." He clears his throat and returns his gaze to you. "You're also free to stay."

You move back just far enough for his legs to slide off your shoulders and onto the floor. You move your face up to his. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," you say with a smile.

Mao Mao smiles back. He puts his paws on the sides of your face. "As if you had a choice." He pulls you in for a kiss on the lips. You both close your eyes and quickly part lips so your tongues can have a sparring session of their own.

You pull away from the kiss and stare into Mao Mao's eyes for a second. "Could you, uh, uncuff me?" you ask, smiling from the mild embarrassment of breaking such a sweet moment.

Mao Mao's eyes go wide. "Right!" He reaches into his waistband and pulls out a key ring. He turns himself over and soon enough the cuffs come undone. With your full range of motion returned to you, you push yourself up and stretch your back while sitting on your knees. Mao Mao stands up and claps twice, banishing the pillows and the wooden pillar to below the dojo floor. "You in the mood for a shower?" Mao Mao asks with his paws on his hips.

"You go ahead," you reply as you stand up. "I'll clean the floor and order some pizza while I wait."

Mao Mao pulls your arm down and your head along with it so he can give you a peck on the cheek. "Love you," he says with a smile.

"Love you, too," you smile back.

As Mao Mao heads for the bathroom, you notice how wet the fur on his butt is and can't help but smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are welcome, especially since second person perspective and this kind of content are not things I write at all.


End file.
